


Esperanza

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 13 years old&29 years old, Gen, Narcissus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 2016美洲杯后的更衣室，Leo遇到一个十三岁的孩子。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/himself
Kudos: 5





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> “半夜两点，我在器材室发现了Leo，他哭得像是母亲去世了的孩子，没有人能安慰他。”
> 
> “他真的很孤独。”

半夜的器材室几乎没有光，莱奥攥紧了右手又放开，一片影子也没捉住。比赛用球一遍遍地被踢向墙角，无一例外都被反弹回来。

进不了的，他仰躺在地上喘息，就那他妈的一个球，这个近乎残忍的游戏，他早已走火入魔。

他们会怎么说呢？懦夫，冷血者，还是临阵脱逃的叛徒？

他近乎执拗地站起来，透支的体力在眼前扬起红黑色的灰烬。

砰。

莱奥在黑暗中肆意地笑着，这让他的气管刺痛起来，然后他跪下，就像几小时前在无数摄像机前那样，近乎乞怜般地把头埋在肘间。

“求求您——”他对上帝喊道。

“我愿意拿我的一切去赌……”

灯亮了。莱奥抬起栗色的，被绝望浸透的双眼，汗水混着眼泪一起流进可笑的胡子里，他曾可笑地相信它能带给球队好运。

一个男孩走了进来。

“对不起——”男孩低下头，怯怯的声音穿入莱奥刺痛的耳膜，“我走错房间了，我本来要去找教练要球的。”

“给你。”莱奥发现声音已然嘶哑。

他把那个比赛用球踢了过去。男孩捡起来，偷偷瞄他布满泪痕的惨白的脸，转身准备离开。

“求求你，”一阵静默后，莱奥用干涩而脆弱的声音央求，“留下来。”

男孩抬起同样栗色的眼睛。

“陪我说会儿话吧。”他揪着散在额前的头发，尾音带上了呜咽，几乎是在哀求。

莱奥很少见到大人这么失态的样子，这让他想起看到诊断结果时父亲抹去泪水的背影——这个人长得有些像父亲。

他犹豫了片刻，像赛后安慰大哭的小对手一样蹲下来，但这对于成年人来说有些不够高。于是他重新站起来，这样胳膊刚好能环住男人的脑袋，把他的额头抵在自己瘦弱的胸口。

“您怎么了？”

男人像受伤的小兽一样静默无言。莱奥小心地抚摸着他的头发，像母亲安慰他一般。

“别怕，莱奥，别怕，”母亲噙着泪笑着，“会长高的，会踢上球的。”

莱奥打算这样安慰他，于是问：“您叫什么名字？”

男人愣了一下，慢慢笑了起来。

“Cobarde”，他轻轻说。

“什么？”

“阿根廷人都这么叫我。”

莱奥抿了抿嘴，似乎在思考这个伤人的称呼说出口是不是不太礼貌。红蓝色的球衣套在他身上显得有些大了，冰冷的灯光在他颊上的酒窝中晕开了阴影。

“先生，”他换了一个称呼，“您也是阿根廷人吗？”

男人笑得近乎残忍般温柔。

“那儿还好吗？”莱奥挨着他坐下，“母亲和哥哥妹妹在那里，我很想他们，也很想阿根廷。”

“我生病了，只有在巴塞罗那才能长高，踢上球。”

“但有一天我会回去的，”他有点不好意思地笑了，“我想为国家队战斗。”

莱奥闭上眼，看见近在咫尺的大力神，看见皮球擦着门柱滑向深渊，看见模糊的，血红的点球点，看见每个夜晚重复的梦魇。

他对十三岁的自己挤出一个疼痛的笑。

“我不知道，我迷路了。”

“我以为我可以回家了，这三年我差一点就拿到钥匙了——”

他觉得喉头被扼出血痕，黏重的绝望让他无法喘息。

男孩没有说话，只是用小犬一般的眼睛望着他。

“别怕，先生。”他说。

“别怕。”

阿根廷队长站在点球点前，人群静默无声。汗水顺着发梢滑进他几乎弯折的脊背，有那么一个瞬间，点球点变成扎眼的血色，地面张开了漆黑的大嘴，吞掉一切亮光，连同一切梦想。

砰。

他转身往回走，揪扯着额前汗湿的头发。

这是一个再寻常不过的噩梦了，他想。每一个夏天，他都会梦见这些，会过去的——

但这次他没能醒来。

男孩安静地等莱奥停下抽噎，轻轻握住他的手。

“我向上帝赌上了一切，”莱奥轻轻地说着，“我说我只要那个奖杯——我做了我最厌恶的事，我不择手段地赌上了一切。”

“从前我不屑于摔倒在禁区里要一个点球的，我不知道……”

“我都快不认识自己了，”他闭上眼艰难地咽下分崩离析的理智，“可上帝依然没有搭理我。”

男孩眨了眨眼。

“因为它不值得你的一切。”他认真地说。

“奖杯不是一切，足球才是。”

十三岁抱住了二十九岁，用力地。男孩把男人所有的脆弱，自责，绝望，都揉碎成一个夏日的吻痕，一个温柔的愿望。

“有一天我会回去的。”

“千千万万遍？”

“千千万万遍。”

男人牵着男孩的手走到黎明的尽头，天已经亮了。男孩同他道别，小犬一样的栗色眼睛弯成岁月的弧度。

“对了，先生。”

“嗯？”

“我为您想了一个新的名字。”

他看见雄鹰扎向天际，鲜血淋漓的断翅抽出坚毅的新羽，掠过雪峰顶撕裂的旗帜，牛羊颔下的新草，屠龙之地的烟尘漫漫，人潮汹涌的挽留与讥讽。他仍会像少时一般，指向雄鹰落脚之地——那里是罗萨里奥，十三岁的男孩在那儿微笑着等他回家。

“Esperanza，希望。”


End file.
